


Shower Temperatures

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto and Rise enjoying a shower together, just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Temperatures

Naoto was humming softly as he took his shower. He was in no hurry since today neither he nor Rise had anything to do so they were just going to stay in together. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his hand. He began to lather his hair and rinse it off. He started to sing the song he had been humming and jumped when Rise sang beside him. He turned to see she was naked and was holding open the warped glass door. “Mind if i join you?” He smiled and moved to give her space to come in. She smiled brightly and walked under the spray of the water. It wasn’t even two seconds before she squealed loudly and jumped out of the shower.

Rise wrapped her arms around herself and glared at him. “It’s too cold!” She whined and he quickly set about heating up the water. “No it’s fine, I’ll take one later.” She said and was about to walk out when Naoto engulfed her into a tight hug. “But the water’s warm now.” He murmured against her shoulder. She blushed slightly and hummed as if she was thinking. “Fine, but if I don’t like it I get to change it.” He didn’t hesitate to agree and he lead her back to the shower. This time Rise sighed in content as the water was perfect. Naoto held her by the waist and enjoyed when she sang again.

He grabbed the shampoo again and began washing her hair as they enjoyed the moment. Her head was full of bubbles and he took a moment to style it into a mohawk. He snorted a bit as he held back his full blown laughter. She noticed and grabbed some of the suds before spreading it over his chin and giving him a beard. They both giggled at the bubble designs and Rise squirted some shampoo into his colbalt hair. “I already washed it.” He pointed out as she bit her lip in concentration. “I know, now I’m just styling it.” She joked as the suds soon became a shape resembling his trademark hat.

“Impressive.” He had praised her when he saw his reflection in the glass. He used the suds that remained in her hair and gave her a unibrow and mustache. She pretended to twirl it and ended up sneezing when the bubbles tickled her nose. “Bless you.” He murmured and held her again as they moved under the water. “Thank you, which conditioner do you want?” She asked and gestured to the choices. He chuckled as he took note that almost all of them were Rise’s and he had his own. “I think my usual one will fare just fine.” He joked and picked out one for her as well.“Hmm why the strawberry one?” She asked as they lathered each others hair. He hummed in pleasure of having her fingers massage his scalp. 

“Something light and sweet, that’s what you usually smell like.” He gave his reasoning and she giggled. “I remember you told me i had smelled like cinnamon too.” In his defense she did, “Yes strawberries and cinnamon, that’s what you smell like.” He stated firmly and again she giggled as she washed the conditioner out of her long hair. “You smell like clean clothes.” He didn’t think too hard on the thought as he finished washing his hair as well. He looked back to see the Rise was already outside and drying herself off. “Oh and this is for earlier.” He didn’t get a chance to ask what she was doing when she flushed the toilet and he was barraged with steaming hot water. “Rise!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys! I know I haven't been writing a lot but i plan on posting more, i just wanted a break since schools stared again.


End file.
